


Cold Again

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared seem to be having some heating issues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



"I can't believe this," Jensen mutters.

"What? How was I supposed to know that was the chord for the backup generator. I didn't even know we _had_ a backup generator," Jared pouts.

"Shut up and pull the blanket closer," Jensen whines and snuggles into Jared's chest. Jared smirks triumphantly and plans his next 'accident'.


End file.
